TASTE
by Little-ponny
Summary: Colección de 7 drabbles, pairing Akaito x Miku


TASTE

Esta es una tabla compuesta por 7 drabbles, absolutamente todos de Akaito x Miku.

En el caso de que no te guste esta pareja, abstente.

Aviso, no hay lemmon explicito pero si insinuado xD.

Mucho AU en algunos drabbles.

-TABLA-

Helado de cereza Tabaco y chocolate

Vodka Melocotón amarillo

Agua Tomates con sal

Fresas y nata

**Helado de Cereza.**

Estaba apollado en una columna, en las sombras, mirando desde lejos.

Ella estaba en el centro de la sala, en el centro del universo casi se atreveria a decir, en la luz... y todos los ojos se fijaban en ella.

Aveces se sentia como todos los demas mirandola hipnotizado, casi ciego... cuando ella no veia a nadie que no fuera a si misma.

O eso creian todos.

Pero el recuerdo de su pelo desparramado sobre la almohada y los mordiscos sobre la piel que ocultaba su bufanda decian lo contrario.

Aunque claro, eso no lo sabia nadie.

Por que no, absolutamente nadie sabia la relaccion que tenian ambos.

Nadie sabia que cuando terminaban de grabar ambos se veian a escondidas de todo.

Ignoraban que Miku, la diva virtual y Akaito, el jefe de los Black Vocaloid hacian el amor como desesperados todas las noches en la casa de este último.

Si... desesperados... asi se sentian el uno hacia el otro.

Y Miku lo admitía, ¿para que negarselo a si misma?

Y a Akaito le daba igual lo que pensaran todos mientras tuviese a Miku solo para el.

Por que Akaito era para para ella como el helado de cereza... ese helado de cereza rojo como su pelo, frio para todos, agrio como el solo y dulce única y exclusivamente para ella.

Aunque esto el no lo sabía... y cuando veía a Miku comer uno de esos helados que a ella tanto le gustaban, lo que su cerebro pensaba era en lo sexys que estaban sus labios rojos... ese mismo rojo que tomaban cuando la besaba de esa manera tan frenetica y necesitada con la que se buscaban el uno al otro.

Se desperezó sentandose en la cama y estirando los brazos para luego mirar a quien dormía junto a ella.

Suspiro observando su pelo rojo desordenado con esos mechones rebeldes que le caían sobre la frente... sus brazos firmes y seguros abrazandola por las caderas desnudas...

Aparto el brazo y las sabanas para ir aun sin vestir a la cocina a tomar su tentempie nocturno, algo tan simple como un rojo y frio helado de cereza que le hacia perder la noción de todo lo demás.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta había acabado el helado y esos brazos que tan bien conocía le estaban abrazando por detras.

- Oi, Miku... vuelve a la cama... - susurraba esa voz firme y calida en su oreja.

Se giro para poder besarle, besar esos labios como tantas otras veces... o quizás no y cada beso era unico en si mismo, por que con el paso del tiempo habían cambiado, pasando de saber solo a sexo a saber a cerezas.

Si... definitivamente Akaito era como el helado de cereza... incluso si era frio en apariencia poseía un sabor unico que la hacía perder la noción de todo de una forma realmente adictiva.

**Tabaco y chocolate.**

Aun tenia el recuerdo de ese sabor en la boca, gusto a tabaco y chocolate.

El tabaco que ella le había regalado.

Todo había empezado de una manera bastante inocente, cumpleaños de Akaito, un regalo...

Solo que Miku no sabía que regalarle asi que optó por aquello a lo que el pelirrojo tenía devoción: el tabaco.

Aunque su regalo tenía un pequeño fallo, porque si bien le encantaba el sabor del tabaco en la boca del chico, no le gustaba tanto el olor que el humo dejaba en la casa.

Azares del destino, encontro el tabaco perfecto: Blac Devil... _Demonio Negro_... Por alguna extraña razón sintió que ese tabaco encajaba con su amante y decidió comprar un paquete.

Grata su sorpresa cuando, al besar al pelirrojo, descubrió que ese tabaco sabía a chocolate.

_Chocolate..._ ahora mismo estaba comiendo chocolate, pero se dió cuenta de que ningún chocolate sabía tan bien como aquel mezclado con tabaco y la saliba del hombre que la hacía perder el control.

**Vodka.**

Estaba en una discoteca con Miku, ella bailaba y el se limitaba a mirarla mientras tomaba en la barra.

Se movía como si nadie más existiera, perfectamente acompasada al ritmo de la música.

Bailaba con todo el cuerpo: con sus piernas, sus caderas, sus brazos, su cabeza... todo se movía a la vez con una exactitud que la hacia ser el centro de atención.

Y sin embargo ella lo ignoraba todo, solo se limitaba a sentir la música y sus vibraciones con todo su ser, su alma estaba conectado a las notas de una manera incomprensible e inhumana.

Aunque saber esto no evitaba que las miradas de aquellos hombres sobre SU mujer no le pusiesen agresivo.

Pero sabía que a ella no le gustaba y por eso se limitaba a tomar y mirar, asegurandose de que ninguno de esos babosos intentase pasarse con ella.

De pronto, al cambiar de canción Miku le miró, se acerco a él, le dijo algo que no entendió al oido, se tomo su trago de Vodka y le jaló de la mano llevandoselo a un aparte.

- ¿Miku? - preguntó confuso - ¿qué estas...?

No pudo terminar la frase, la joven le empujó haciendole caer sentado sobre un sofa y luego se subió a horcajadas sobre sus piernas para a continuación hacer algo que el pelirrojo no se esperaba en lo más mínimo.

Comenzó a bailar sobre las rodillas del chico, de nuevo sintiendo solo la música y sus vibraciones, pero esta vez solo para él.

Movía las caderas en circulos, se echaba el pelo hacia atras y luego pasaba las manos por sus pechos, su vientre, sus caderas y sus piernas para despues quedarse quieta y sentarse a restregar sus caderas contra las de Akaito.

Sabía que Miku estaba borracha perdida, el sabor a Vodka de su lengua sobre la suya propia se lo decía a gritos... y estaba seguro de que si la peliverde seguía moviendose de esa manera tan sucia sobre sus caderas acabaría haciendoselo encima de ese sofá aun sabiendo que cualquiera del bar que se acercase ahi les descubriría.

Pero simplemente no podía pararla.

Le excitaba sobremanera sentirla caliente y ansiosa restregandose contra el.

Le enardecía hasta límites insospechados ese gusto a Vodka y saliba que tenía la boca de Miku y que resbalaba en esos besos humedos y calientes que la chica le regalaba.

No sabía si hacerlo o no... pero no hubo momento de dudas cuando la joven le desabrochó el pantalon y se sentó sobre él.

**Melocotón amarillo.**

Verdaderamente, el melocotón amarillo era su fruta preferida.

Y sí, solo los amarillos, por que los rojos eran blandos y empalagosos.

Esto era lo que Miku pensaba mientras lavaba y secaba pulcramente el melocotón para quitarle los pelillos sueltos de la piel.

Tomó un cuchillo y partió un trozo pequeño de la pieza de fruta para comerselo, repitiendo el proceso inconscientemente una y otra vez.

El melocotón era suave por fuera, dulce y firme por dentro... pero al llegar a la pulpa se volvía más agrio hasta ser casi insoportable, y sin embargo al terminar la fruta solo deseabas otra pieza más para comer.

La joven no pudo evitar comparar los melocotones amarillos con el amor: al principio todo era maravilloso y tranquilo, según iva pasando el tiempo la relación se volvía dulce y firme, aunque al llegar el final el amor se tornaba ágrio y aciago... pero a pesar de todo siempre nos quedabamos con ganas de más y volvíamos a buscar y a esperar el amor.

Se levantó para recibir a Akaito con un beso cuando el llegó al departamento en el que vivían juntos.

Sí... quizás el amor fuera como uno de esos benditos melocotones que tanto le gustaban... pero disfrutaría de la pulpa antes de llegar al agrio final.

**Agua.**

Las despedidas no le eran dulces.

Ni amargas.

Ni saladas como las lagrimas.

Ni secas.

Ni metalicas como las palabras no dicha.

...

Las despedidas simplemente le eran insipidas... como el agua.

Y asi creia que seria esta despedida cuando iva a tomar el avion y no vio a Akaito... pero despues de todo, ella se iva a la otra punta de Japón con el hermano-enemigo de su novio... ¿por que demonios iva a venir a despedirse?

Y sin embargo, cuando ollo su voz a traves de radiofonia supo que no había perdido la esperanza.

- ¡Miku! - ollo gritar al joven pelirrojo a traves de los altavoces - ¡Te esperare!, ¡Esperare a que vuelvas con los brazos abiertos!

Y entonces ocurrio: sintio el sabor metalico de todo lo que le querria decir a Akaito, la sequedad en la garganta, el gusto salado de las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, lo amargo de no poder abrazar a la persona que ocupaba su corazón... pero sobre todo la dulzura de sentirse amada incluso en la lejanía.

Akaito ponía del reves su mundo... incluso sus aquosas, liquidas e insipidas despedidas.

**Tomates con sal.**

Adoraba cuando el verano ya casi llegaba a su fin... para ella no había un momento mejor del año.

Todo poseia una dulzura y un brillo inexplicables... el mundo parecia tener su propia canción, y ella deseaba poder cantarla.

Pero como era imposible se contentaba con sentarse en una silla frente a la ventana con esta abierta mientras se dedicaba a comer tomates con sal.

Probablemente a la mayoria de la gente le parecerá una costumbre un poco idiota, y sin embargo a ella le traia recuerdos hermosos y brillantes... casi tan luminosos y brillantes como el paisaje que veia por su ventana y como la cancion que sentia en su propia alma y en el mundo esos dias.

El sabor dulce y acido de los tomates en su paladar le recordaba a la vida misma y junto con lo que sus ojos veian se sentia enorme y pequeña, libre pero segura, aunque... ante todo y sobre todo... le hacía sentirse capaz de lograr cualquier cosa.

Exactamente igual a cuando era pequeña y comia rodajas de tomate con sal en la casa de su padre.

**Fresas y nata.**

Ya no podia mirar su postre preferido de la misma manera...

Todo por culpa de Miku..

Pero es que...

_- ¿Que te parece si le damos otro uso a la nata?_

Claro, esa frase, dicha por esos labios rosados y generosos... que tantas y tantas indecencias habían cometido... y no es que pudiera decir precisamente que el fuera de piedra...

Si... esos labios del color de las fresas que tan bien adornados quedaban con _otro tipo de nata._

No podía soportar verla enfrente de el, en pijama, comiendo tranquilamente las maldito-benditas fresas con nata distraidamente mientras lamia la nata que le pudiera haber caido en los dedos.

_Tan pornografica..._

Y es que ya no sabía si se hacia la inocente o si es que al no obtener una respuesta inmediata lo había dejado correr.

A él, personalmente, tanta inactividad le tenía harto.

Tomó a la peliverde de un brazo y la tumbó encima de la mesa apartando la comida para el otro extremo.

- ¿A-akaito? - esos labios otra vez pronunciando su nombre en un tono que no sabia si era erotico o si ya era su imaginación - ¿que...?

Con un beso la hizo callar mientras con una mano casi le arrancaba la camisa del pijama para luego lamer su vientre.

- ¿Para que quiero darle otro uso a las fresas cuando tu sabes mil veces mejor?

La respuesta de la joven por poco hace que se le pare el corazón.

- ¿Para que quiero la nata si hay algo tuyo que me gusta mil veces más?

Bueeeeno... eso es todo... se aceptan tomatazos xD

Dedico "Vodka" especialmente a Rinoa... que por mi culpa ahora es adicta a esta pareja y no puede escuchar "Jyounetsu Ballad" sin imaginarse a Miku bailando como una loca... de verdad que lo siento! xD

y "Tabaco y chocolate" a AyaK... sin el Black Devil no se me habría ocurrido nunca XDD


End file.
